


Человек играющий

by velkhar



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Family Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velkhar/pseuds/velkhar
Summary: Золотая маска долго пылилась в шкафу.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Kudos: 5





	Человек играющий

Маска свалилась с дальней полки, когда Хиггс пытался отыскать ящик с инструментами. Отскочила с хрустальным звоном от пола раз, другой, да замерла аккурат рядом с ногами в разноцветных носках. Хиггс уставился на неё, как на ядовитую змею, затаил дыхание, ожидая нападения.

Но никто не нападал.

Маска продолжала неподвижно лежать на полу, в соседней комнате Сэм разговаривал с Лу, на плите чуть слышно гудела кастрюля. Мир не треснул, не разверзнулся, выплевывая со своей изнанки Тварей.

Хиггс облизнул пересохшие губы и поднял маску.

Символ фараона, посмертный лик, который Хиггс надевал, покуда считал себя Частицей Бога — разыгрывал роль психопата, возомнившего себя высшей сущностью, да так самоотверженно вжился в придуманный образ, что чуть сам в него не поверил. Он не знал, почему сохранил золотой череп, почему не выбросил на свалку вместе с куклой ББ и старым, совершенно негодным после вечности на Берегу снаряжением. И теперь маска жгла пальцы, заставляя вспоминать.

Как в трансе, Хиггс нашел взглядом зеркало, встретился глазами со своим отражением — таким же затравленным и испуганным, как он сам, — медленно поднял руку к лицу...

— Что делаешь?

От неожиданного вопроса на ухо он дёрнулся и вновь выронил маску. Попытался наклониться и поднять её, но Сэм успел первым и теперь с интересом крутил золотой череп в ладонях.

— Я думал, ты её выбросил, — он говорил без укора, без подозрения, смотрел прямо, скрывая в уголках губ едва заметную тёплую улыбку, и от этого внутри Хиггса всё плавилось, превращалось в жидкое золото.

— Я тоже, — он потянулся за маской, но Сэм резко убрал руку в сторону. — Значит, выброшу сейчас, — и, видя, что Сэм ухмыляется всё заметнее, серьёзно добавил: — Отдай.

— Зачем же выбрасывать. У нас с ней связано столько воспоминаний.

Жидкое золото превратилось в ртуть, потому что в следующий момент Сэм прищурился и приложил череп к лицу.

Наверное, мир должен был расколоться. Наверное, пол под ногами должен был превратиться в смоляное озеро, из которого полезли бы Твари, желающие утянуть Хиггса за собой. Наверное, он должен был закричать, чтобы проснуться от ставшего реальностью, из самых глубин его чёртова, переломанного подсознания выползшего кошмара...

Вместо этого Сэм стянул маску, и встревоженно спросил:

— Эй? Ты в порядке?

— Нет, — честно ответил Хиггс и почувствовал солёную влагу на щеках. — Дерьмо!..

Он отвернулся, вытирая глаза. Не оборачиваясь, протянул Сэму руку, надеясь, что тот поймёт.

Тот не понял. Подошёл со спины — шаг, другой — и крепко обнял за ссутуленные плечи.

— Просто хиральная аллегия, — буркнул Хиггс, вцепившись в руки Сэма и осторожно, медленно вдыхая его запах.

— Угу, — отозвался Сэм.

Куда делась маска, Хиггс так и не понял.

***

В следующий раз злополучный череп застал Хиггса врасплох, когда он собирался взять заказ и прогуляться до Озёрного узла.

Пока Сэм отошёл, Хиггс подкрался к Лу, чтобы коварно чмокнуть её в заросшую светлым пушком макушку, наклонился к кроватке и тут же с воплем отшатнулся. На заглянувшего на шум Сэма выкрысился, обличающе тыкнул пальцем:

— Что за гадость ты дал нашему ребёнку? — Сэм наигранно приподнял брови, но Хиггс был слишком зол, чтобы идти на попятную и оправдываться: — Да, я сказал то, что сказал, Сэмюэль, и я жду ответа.

Маска жгла пальцы холодом металла, за спиной агукала Лу, смирившаяся, что взамен черепа ей всунули мягкого, но уже надоевшего криптобиота, Сэм смотрел на Хиггса и явно не собирался раскаиваться в содеянном.

— Она очень просила поиграть именно с ней.

Хиггс на мгновение потерял дар речи.

— Ты дал ребенку маску из хиралия. Из хиралия, Сэм!

— И забрал бы её через пару минут, не начни ты орать.

Спорить с этим остолопом было бесполезно. Хиггс с шумом выдохнул раскалённый злостью воздух, отодвинул Сэма, пробираясь к гаражу, и походя сунул маску в рюкзак. Выбросит её рядом с Озёрным.

Кто бы сомневался, что добравшись до побережья и раскрыв потайной карман, он обнаружил в нём игрушечного криптобиота. 

***

— Я вернулся, Сэмми, и я очень зол на тебя!

Из глубин бункера раздался грохот, ругательство и чуть приглушённое:

— И что же я натворил?

— Ты знаешь, что, — Хиггс стянул осточертевший за короткий, но сложный маршрут рюкзак, с наслаждением размял плечи и шею. — И мне придётся наказать тебя, Сэмюэль.

На самом деле, поход помог хорошенько прочистить мозги. Дурацкий символ уже не казался зловещим, поведение Сэма и вовсе сводило драматизм ситуации на нет, и оставалось только скребущее из глубины раздражение.

Когда он обернулся, Сэм стоял в дверях, прислонившись обнажённым плечом к косяку. Хиггс даже не удивился, наткнувшись на насмешливый прищур золотого черепа вместо родного лица.

— Отдай маску, Сэмми.

Он потёр ладонью подбородок, склонил голову на бок, будто раздумывал, и хмыкнул:

— А если я скажу: «Нет»?

Неожиданная атака Хиггса явно была более чем ожидаемой: Сэм легко увернулся от выстрелившей за маской ладони, поднырнул под другую руку и звонко шлёпнул Хиггса по заднице.

— Сэм!

Чистый, искренний смех электрическим разрядом ударил поддых. Маска не скрывала искрящихся весельем глаз, а зловещим в ситуации было только ожидание следующей атаки: если сейчас пострадала задница Хиггса, то в следующий раз Сэм мог нацелиться на самое дорогое.

Хиггс облизнулся, растягивая губы в улыбке.

Не то чтобы он был против.

— Ты начал войну, в которой тебе не победить. В конце концов, это моя маска.

— Но мне она идёт больше, ты так не думаешь?

По венам вновь потекло жидкое, горячее золото, запузырилось солнечным шаром в груди. Хиггс азартно прищурился, втягивая носом воздух, и ощущая разом всё: отдалённые ароматы кухни и дождя, запах собственного пота и машинного масла, одеколон Сэма, отдающий чуть заметной примесью хиралия.

— Берегись, Сэмми-бой.

И он рванулся вперёд.

Шаг, другой — Сэм уверенно уклонялся от всех атак, не давая Хиггсу прикоснуться, но в то же время загоняя себя в угол. Вот он стукнулся лопатками о стену гаража, попытался уйти в сторону, и Хиггс схватил его поперёк талии, прижался, навис, пользуясь преимуществом в росте:

— Я же сказал, что у тебя нет шансов.

— Да только маска всё ещё на мне.

Хиггс чувствовал, как от тёмного взгляда Сэма внутренности золотом стекают в низ живота, а гуляющие вдоль позвоночника руки отдаются волнами мурашек на шее и затылке. Проведя пальцами по металлу скулы, он ткнулся носом Сэму в висок:

— Не только она, и это чертовски раздражает.

***

В следующий раз Хиггс нашел маску забытой под кроватью. Отряхнул её от пыли, примерил перед зеркалом и оставил валяться на столе. Мало ли, вдруг Сэму придёт в голову что интересное.


End file.
